Petit Bonheur
by Kazu Naniwa
Summary: Heiji x Kazuha - Séquelle courte concernant l'affaire du tome 62-63 avec le Shiragami.


**Titre :** Petit Bonheur  
 **Genre :** Romance  
 **Personnages :** Heiji x Kazuha  
 **Statut :** Fini / One Shot  
 **Avertissement :** L'histoire se base sur une affaire du volume 62-63 (affaire du Shiragami). Mais finalement, il s'agit d'une interprétation personnelle du dénouement de l'histoire donc ça ne rejoint pas en soit l'intrigue principale.

17h20, gare de Tokyo. Le Shinkansen pour Osaka est sur le point de partir. Deux adolescents se dirigent nonchalamment vers les sièges qu'ils ont réservés. Trois places vides les attendent. Visiblement, ils n'ont pas de compagnon de voyage. La jeune fille jette à nouveau un œil à son ticket pour vérifier les numéros tandis que son ami dépose leurs bagages dans l'alcôve prévue à cet effet. Sur le quai, une jeune fille accompagnée par un petit garçon leur fait de grands signes de la main. Le sourire qu'elle affiche reste légèrement crispé. C'est comme si elle s'efforçait de cacher une épreuve douloureuse... L'enfant quant à lui regarde en direction du train d'un air blasé et agite son bras de manière mécanique. Dans le wagon, la jeune lycéenne d'Osaka se penche vers la fenêtre pour rendre le salut à ses amis. La voix d'une hôtesse informe alors les passagers du départ imminent du train. Tout en ramenant sa queue de cheval derrière la nuque, le regard de la lycéenne s'arrête sur l'expression de son amie Tokyoïte. Elle n'est pas dupe et se doute des préoccupations qui peuvent la tourmenter. Une main frôle alors le dos de la jeune fille et elle sent que son compagnon cherche à passer derrière elle pour aller s'asseoir. Instinctivement, elle se rabat en avant le temps qu'il se dirige vers sa place. Elle le voit à son tour faire de grands signes en direction du quai. A ce moment-là, elle sent une secousse lui faire légèrement perdre l'équilibre. Le train est en train de partir. Par la fenêtre, le décor se met à bouger tout doucement et les silhouettes familières s'éloignent lentement jusqu'à ne former plus qu'un point à l'horizon. A mesure que le train s'éloigne de la gare, le sourire s'efface du visage de Kazuha Toyama. Elle finit par pousser un soupir et se laisse enfin tomber sur son siège. Heiji Hattori qui fixait le paysage le visage appuyé dans la paume de sa main tourne légèrement la tête dans sa direction, le regard interrogateur.  
\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Ça ne va pas ?  
\- Oh, non, rien. Tout va bien.  
Le garçon repère tout de suite son sourire force mais ne dit cependant rien. Il se contente de la fixer du coin de l'œil. Lui-même a pas mal de préoccupations à l'esprit depuis le week-end qui vient de se terminer. L'affaire qu'il a résolue à l'aide de son meilleur ami, le détective lycéen Shinichi Kudo, reste encore gravée à son esprit. Sur bien des aspects, ils ont failli frôler la catastrophe durant ces deux jours. C'est une chance qu'ils s'en soient tirés à aussi bon compte tous les deux pour jouer la comédie. Après tout, même pour lui, Heiji Hattori, cette petite mascarade devient particulièrement épuisante. Il se demande comment Kudo fait de son côté pour tenir le coup depuis plusieurs mois...  
A sa gauche, Kazuha a ramené ses deux mains sur ses genoux et ses yeux fixent un point invisible devant elle. Ses lèvres se pincent un bref instant puis elle finit par lancer :  
\- Quand même... je ne le comprends vraiment pas !

Heiji oublie un instant sa réflexion et se concentre sur la réaction de sa camarade.  
\- Qu'est ce qui lui a pris de repartir si soudainement ?  
\- ... Qu'est ce qui te prends d'un coup ? Et pourquoi tu t'intéresses a Kudo ?  
Sans tourner la tête, elle continue :  
\- Parce que c'est un grand imbécile ! Voilà pourquoi !

\- Même s'il est sur une affaire compliquée, ça ne prend pas des mois pour la résoudre quand même. Quand toi tu enquêtes, tu ne mets pas des semaines pour trouver la clef du problème. Et puis pendant ce temps, que devient le lycée ? et ses amis ? et Ran chan ?

Heiji n'aime pas vraiment que Kazuha s'intéresse comme ça aux affaires de son meilleur ami. Déjà à cause de son orgueil. Son amie d'enfance n'a pas besoin de suivre les affaires du détective de l'Est puisqu'elle a celui de l'Ouest à ses côtés. Mais aussi parce qu'il trouve désagréable que la voix de son amie frôle des sujets aussi dangereux que l'affaire à laquelle Kudo se retrouve mêlée. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, le jeune garçon d'Osaka n'a pas la force de répondre. Est-ce de la lassitude, de la crainte ou un doute ? Il ne saurait le dire. Mais seul le silence accompagne les propos de Kazuha pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes.  
La jeune fille relève soudain la tête et regarde son meilleur ami fixement. Puis elle finit par demander d'une voix pas très assurée :  
\- Dis Heiji...  
Le ton suppliant de la jeune fille n'inspire rien de bon au jeune homme. Sans répondre, il attend la suite.

\- Dis-moi la vérité. Kudo-kun... il est vraiment dans une sale affaire ? Ça craint à ce point-là ? C'est si dangereux que ça ?

Aux propos de la jeune fille, les yeux du lycéen s'écarquillent et se figent au milieu de son visage. Heiji ne peut cacher sa surprise. Depuis quand a-t-elle compris que Kudo avait de graves problèmes ? L'espace d'un instant, une dizaine de questions traversent l'esprit du garçon à une vitesse éclair. De quoi se doute-t-elle ? A-t-elle vu Kudo se retransformer ce week-end ? En a-t-elle parlé à la fille Mori ? Et pourquoi elle s'intéresse à ce point à Kudo d'un coup ? Attends, elle n'a quand même pas fouillé dans mes affaires la dernière fois qu'elle est venue à la maison ? Elle n'a pas lu LA lettre quand même ? A peine trouve-t-il le temps de se ressaisir pour lui répondre quelque chose qu'elle continue en détournant les yeux.  
\- Bien sûr, je ne te demande pas de me dire ce qui se passe. Je me doute bien que tu ne voudras pas me l'expliquer et ça ne me regarde pas. De toute façon, Kudo kun n'en parle déjà pas à Ran chan donc... mais je me demandais juste si c'était si grave que ça.  
\- Qu'est... qu'est ce qui te fait penser ce genre de choses voyons ? demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix mal assurée.  
\- Je ne sais pas... mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas lui en parler ? Pourquoi s'en va-t-il sans rien dire à chaque fois ? Moi, je trouve que c'est injuste vis à vis de Ran chan... ou alors complètement lâche...  
\- Quand bien même, ce sont ses problèmes. En quoi ça t'intéresse ?  
\- Je sais bien mais bon...  
Heiji n'a rien à répondre. Bien sûr, il comprend ce que Kazuha essaie de lui dire mais en même temps il ne peut pas prendre la défense de son ami. Les seuls arguments qu'il pourrait trouver trahiraient immédiatement le secret qu'il a promis de garder. Alors il se tait. Devant lui, les mains de Kazuha se sont crispées sur ses genoux. Des larmes semblent perler au coin de ses yeux. Il se rend compte qu'elle est sur le point de pleurer.  
\- Kazuha...  
\- Ça me fait de la peine pour Ran-chan... Je sais bien qu'elle est forte mais franchement, on voit bien que parfois ses sourires sont faux. Elle se force à cacher ses sentiments sous un masque de bonne humeur mais bon... c'est trop injuste cette situation.  
Alors qu'elle continue son monologue, le détective à la peau mate détourne le regard devant lui. Il déteste la voir pleurer. Et il déteste encore plus se retrouver impuissant face à ses larmes. Or, présentement, il ne voit pas avec quels mots il pourrait l'apaiser... Au moins elle ne se doute de rien de grave. C'est le principal, se dit-il pour se convaincre.

\- Parce que moi si j'étais à sa place…

A ces mots, le garçon se raidit brusquement.

\- Si j'étais à sa place…

Un long silence s'ensuit. Heiji risque une œillade en direction de la jeune fille redoutant de la découvrir en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Mais la silhouette n'a pas bougé. Les perles de larmes sont toujours au coin des yeux et elle semble faire de gros efforts pour se contenir. C'est alors qu'il la voit bouger doucement les lèvres pour prononcer quelque chose. S'il ne l'avait pas dévisagée à ce moment-là, il est probable qu'il n'ait jamais réalisé qu'elle avait continué de parler. Le son de sa voix est un murmure très faible et très doux. Mais avec le mouvement de ses lèvres, le détective arrive à reconstituer les mots qui lui ont échappé.

\- ... je ne pourrais pas le supporter...

Le sens de cette phrase agit comme une gifle en plein visage du jeune homme. A son tour, il sert les poings et les lèvres en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil. Ainsi Kazuha ne supporterait pas qu'il soit dans la situation de Kudo. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas qu'il parte sans prévenir. Ou de ne pas être dans la confidence de son secret. Pourtant à bien regarder la situation, Kudo ne pense qu'à l'intérêt de la fille Mori. Il fait ça uniquement pour la protéger.

 _« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ? »  
_  
Les propos de son meilleur ami résonnent encore dans l'esprit du détective comme s'il venait de les prononcer à l'instant. Il y avait maintes fois réfléchi mais aujourd'hui encore ne pouvait répondre. Est ce qu'il cacherait la vérité à Kazuha et la regarderait souffrir ? Ou est ce qu'il prendrait le risque de l'exposer au danger en lui épargnant les tourments de la solitude ? Très honnêtement, il n'en a pas la moindre idée. Il ne sait pas de quoi il serait capable dans cette situation...

Kazuha pendant ce temps, attend calmement une réaction de Heiji. Sans regarder de côté, elle patiente jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne lui adresser à nouveau la parole. Visiblement, reconnaitre que Kudo-kun est en danger est aussi difficile que le reste pour le détective de l'Ouest. Mais cette absence de réaction confirme cependant que l'instinct de Kazuha ne l'a pas trompée. Après tout, il n'y a aucune autre raison pour que le détective de l'Est délaisse de la sorte son amie d'enfance. Sans y penser, elle se met à renifler doucement. Les larmes sont sur le point de couler. C'est tellement dommage que les choses se passent comme ça. Ran chan se faisait une telle joie de retrouver Kudo-kun...  
A ce moment-là, la lycéenne sent une forme se poser au sommet de son crâne. Un bras halé est en train d'enfoncer la casquette fétiche de son ami sur sa tête jusqu'au niveau de ses yeux.  
\- Idiote !  
Alors qu'elle s'apprête à relever la visière qui lui cache complétement la vue, Heiji lui intercepte le poignet et sans un mot le ramène délicatement sur ses cuisses. Elle essaie de tourner la tête dans sa direction mais ne distingue rien plus haut que son menton.

 _« Heiji ? »_

Il finit par lâcher son bras et remonte doucement le long de sa main. La jeune fille sent son cœur s'emballer. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi fait-il ça ?  
\- Heiji ?  
Sans répondre, la main brune caresse doucement celle de la jeune fille. Incapable de bouger les bras, elle se laisse doucement envahir par la chaleur et le sentiment de quiétude qui la gagne alors. Sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, les larmes finissent par couler le long de ses joues. C'est comme une délivrance. A sa droite, Heiji a à nouveau le visage posé dans sa main droite et semble fixer le paysage à l'extérieur. Puis ses lèvres jusqu'alors figées dans une expression énigmatique s'entrouvrent.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tu sais... alors... arrête de pleurer... s'il te plait.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se serre un court instant. Elle sent alors sa crainte s'envoler emportée par les paroles de son meilleur ami. Puis un sentiment de plénitude s'empare d'elle. Elle est peut-être égoïste, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir profiter de ce moment privilégié. En faisant attention de ne pas bouger sa main droite, elle penche alors doucement la tête sur le côté. Une fois contre l'épaule du jeune homme, elle sent ce dernier tourner le visage dans sa direction. Elle sait qu'il n'est pas vraiment surpris. Mais elle aimerait bien voir son expression. Enfin, elle peut quand même distinguer le sourire qui nait sur ses lèvres. Serait-ce de la satisfaction ? Il n'a toujours pas lâché sa main. Elle est douce et chaude comme son épaule...  
Cela fait à peine une dizaine de minutes que le train a quitté la gare. Cela signifie qu'elle peut encore en profiter pendant presque 3 heures de voyages… juste 3 petites heures d'un petit bonheur...

FIN.


End file.
